twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
ODA 334
Category:Homemade Modules Category:Non Canon units Category:Twilight 2000 1st Edition ODA 334 is an A-Team from 3rd Battalion, 10th Special Forces Group (Airborne). Twilight 2000 1st edition non canon ODA 334 is operating in Central/Eastern Europe. The Team is currently out of contact with its B-Team and out of contact with 3rd Battalion and 10th Group. The Team originally numbered 12 members, but it has suffered a number of casualties during the war and has been reduced to 4 members. In addition, 2 Polish partisans have been semi-officially “adopted” as Team members. The Team is, to all intents and purposes, waging its own private campaign against the Soviet military. The Team is out of contact with higher echelon and therefore plans and executes its own missions. Team members CPT (O3) EVERETT WILSON * Everett Wilson is a surviving member of the A-Team. His MOS is 18A (Special Forces Officer) and he is the Detachment commander. * Wilson is a Veteran NPC. In addition to his native English (100%) he speaks Russian (50%), Serbo-Croatian (50%), and German (50%). He has CRM80, RCN70, and FOR60. * Wilson is armed with a M25 sniper rifle (equipped with a Bausch & Lomb 10x Tactical scope) and an M1911A1 pistol. * : Wilson’s sense of honor an officer in the Army of the United States informs all of his decisions. * : Wilson enjoys small creature comforts that remind him of the more-civilized times before the war. SFC (E7) JOHN DELHOMME * John Delhomme is a surviving member of the A-Team. His MOS is 18F (Special Forces Operations Sergeant) and he is responsible for the team’s intelligence and operations planning. * Delhomme is an Elite NPC. In addition to his native English (100%) he speaks French (80%), albeit with a strong Cajun accent, also Spanish (60%), Italian (60%), Rumanian (50%), Catalan (50%), Portuguese (50%), and is fluent in Louisiana Creole (100%). He has RCN80 and INT70. * Delhomme is armed with an M16A2 assault rifle, a M203 grenade launcher, and an M1911A1 pistol. * : The war has turned Delhomme into a brutal warrior who has few scruples about the level of violence he uses. * : Delhomme is comfortable in his position of authority as an “old timer” within the Team and he expects other, younger members to ask him for advice. SFC (E7) TRAVIS HUNT * Travis Hunt is a surviving member of the A-Team. His MOS is 18C (Special Forces Medical Sergeant) and he is responsible for the physical and mental well-being of the team. * Hunt is a Veteran NPC. In addition to his native English (100%) he speaks Russian (50%), Polish (40%), and Czech (30%). He has MED80, BIO70, and CHM60. * Hunt is armed with an M4 carbine and an M9 pistol. * : Hunt is absolutely dedicated to his profession and is apt to use his medical supplies on civilians – particularly needy children. * : Although he is a medic, Hunt is by no means a pacifist and can often be found in the thick of combat – especially when his Team needs him. SSG (E6) DANIEL CUMMINGS * Danny Cummings is a surviving member of the A-Team. His MOS is 18E (Special Forces Communications Specialist) and he is responsible for team communications. * Cummings is an Experienced NPC. In addition to his native English (100%) he speaks German (50%) and Russian (40%). He has ELC70 and FO60. * Cummings is armed with an M16A2 assault rifle, a M203 grenade launcher, and an M9 pistol. * : Cummings is moderately ambitious and believes that he has a good career ahead of him as a Special Forces noncom. * : Cummings is loyal and faithful to his fellow team members. He considers himself to be a “good American” and believes in doing his duty. * GM Note: At the discretion of the GM, Daniel Cummings may be the youngest son of General Jonathan Cummings, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and head of Milgov. PCs may be able to make the association themselves, based simply on Cummings name, or the GM may have one of the other NPCs confide the information discretely. PORUCZNIK (LIEUTENANT) STANISLAW KASPAREK * Stanislaw Kasparek is a former member of the Polish Army’s 6th Pomeranian Airborne Division (PDPD). He deserted in 1999 and became an anti-communist partisan. He joined with the A-Team in 2000. * Kasparek is an Experienced NPC. In addition to his native Polish (100%) he speaks Russian (40%) and English (40%). * Kasparek is armed with an M16A2 assault rifle and a P83 pistol. * Joker (Minor): Kasparek is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). He exhibits an inability to talk about his life in any detail, has difficulty sleeping, and when he does sleep he has appalling nightmares. He can become agitated and exhibit signs of hypervigilance when he perceives a threat. * : When in combat, Kasparek is an absolute natural born fighter. His innate ability overcomes his psychological problems. STARSZY SIERZANT (SENIOR SERGEANT) JÓZEF GŁOWACKI * Józef Głowacki is a former member of the Polish Army’s 6th Pomeranian Airborne Division (PDPD). He deserted in 1999 and became an anti-communist partisan. He joined with the A-Team in 2000. * Głowacki is an Experienced NPC. In addition to his native Polish (100%) he speaks Russian (40%), German (40%) and English (15%). * Głowacki is armed with an M249 squad automatic weapon and a P83 pistol. * : Głowacki is suffused with love for the Roman Catholic faith. His faith has been growing throughout the war. * : No stranger to violence, Głowacki is a reliable man to have on your side in a fight. Equipment caches The Team has a number of equipment caches that may be made available to PCs. Cache #1 : 1x AN-M14 TH3 incendiary hand grenade : 2x M16A2 assault rifles : 20x empty 30RD STANAG M16 magazines : 2x empty Beta C-Mag 100RD magazines : 1x ammunition can, 840RD M855 5.56x45mm ball (7x 6-pocket 120RD bandoleers) : 12x 625g cans Soviet Army pork “tushonka” (stew) Cache #2 : 1x AN-M14 TH3 incendiary hand grenade : 1x ammunition can, 840RD M855 5.56x45mm ball (7x 6-pocket 120RD bandoleers) : 1x ammunition can, 1000RD M883 9x19mm ball (50RD cardboard packets) : 10kg Pemmican in sealed plastic container : 1kg roasted coffee beans in sealed plastic container : 6x 454g cans Soviet Army herring in oil Cache #3 : 1x AN-M14 TH3 incendiary hand grenade : 2x Polish PM-84 Glauberyt sub machine guns : 6x empty 25RD PM-84 magazines : 4x 50RD cardboard packs 9x18mm ball : 10x 100mg ampules Diamorphine Hydrochloride (medical heroin) : 500x tablets 250mg ibuprofen (generic for Motrin) : 12x rechargeable AA-cell batteries : 6x rechargeable D-cell batteries : 1x 20-liter jerrycan filled with JP-8 fuel Cache #4 : 1x AN-M14 TH3 incendiary hand grenade : 1x crate 30 M67 fragmentation hand grenades : 6x M720A1 60mm HE mortar rounds : 1x M72 LAW : 1x 100ft coil detonating cord (1375-00-028-5161) : 1x 67ft coil waterproof detonating cord (1377-01-300-0015)